1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to application privacy. Specifically, but not intended to limit the invention, embodiments of the invention are related to managing data transmission to, from, and between computing device software applications.
2. Relevant Background
When operating a computing device such as, but not limited to, a touch-screen mobile computing device, it may be desired to use one or more applications associated with the device. During the installation and use of such applications, a user may be informed or may otherwise determine that such applications share information with other applications or with other computing device features. If such sharing of information is not critical to the use of the application, or if the user does not wish to share various types of information, the user may wish to cease or otherwise modify such sharing of information.